A Twisted Tale on Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Historian14
Summary: Join Brook, Wynter, Alexander, and Nicholas in their adventures as children of Unspeakables and heirs of the Founders.
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own Harry Potter. J.k Rowling does, I'm just tinkering around with my ideas. And NO Copying. I may not appear to be much, but I still can and will beat you up.

* * *

"Hurry! We're going to be late Diana!" A short, blonde-haired girl climbed into the front seat as the car pulled out of the driveway. "Ready?" Diana nodded as the car pulled into the train station.

"I'm so proud of you dear," her mother said.

"Bye Mum!" Diana called, scrambling out of the car. Her father was taking her trunk from the boot. She took it with a wave and headed towards the barrier. She stopped as she saw a dark-haired girl standing, bewildered in the station, looking around.

"Excuse me, do you want help finding the platform?"

The girl turned and saw Diana looking at her with ice blue eyes. "Sure. Thanks." Diana led her to a barrier and stepped through, dragging her along.

"I'm Hailey," Hailey said curtly.

"Diana. Now where's Alexander and Wynter?" she said, mostly to herself. Two kids materialized out of the crowd wearing black robes.

"Hey, Diana. Who is this?" Alexander asked.

"Her name is Hailey," she answered. Hailey smiled lightly and waved. Diana led her friends onto the train and took a seat in an empty compartment.

"So, Wynter, how was your summer?" Diana asked. Wynter sighed and broke into a rant about how idiotically stuck-up the Malfoys are.

Alexander sighed and raised his voice. "Shut up, Wynter." Wynter's harsh eyes sliced into his soul as she stopped her story to cuss him out in Latin. Diana sighed and turned to Hailey.

"So, I've never seen you around the Wizarding World before. What are you?"

Hailey answered, not taking her eyes from her book, "Muggleborn. Professor McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley after I received my letter."

(At Hogsmeade Station)

Hailey followed Diana and Wynter to a small boat sitting in the Black Lake. Alexander joined them as Hagrid shouted. "Ready? Let's go!" The small fleet of boats left the docks and headed towards Hogwarts, a looming castle in the distance.

The boats docked in the boathouse and the first-years clambered out. Alexander fell on his face as he climbed out, much to Wynter's amusement.

"Hey, check her out!" Alexander, after dusting off his face, exclaimed.

"Her" was a tall, bronze-haired girl leaving the boathouse, wearing black Hogwarts robes like the others.

"Oh, that's Brook Aspenelle." Diana informed. Brook glanced back at them and Alexander slid to the ground, shocked by her gaze.

"Seriously, Alex. Man up!" Wynter teased. The four of them headed up the stairs and entered the entrance hall.

They slid into alphabetical order and entered the Great Hall. "Now, when I call your name, you will step forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your house." said Professor McGonagall. A rip in the brim opened and the hat started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The students applauded the dilapidated hat, stopping when Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Abbott, Hannah!" After a moment's pause, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aspenelle, Brook!" "RAVENCLAW!"

Brook hopped off the stool and headed to the right center table, unfazed.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greyson, Wynter!" "SLYTHERIN!"

Wynter slid off the stool and went towards the far left table, a bright smile on her face.

"Longbottom, Neville!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Macdougal, Morag!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco swaggered towards Wynter and she rolled her eyes, silently and desperately pleading Alexander and Diana to save her. Diana sighed in exasperation as a small, dark-haired boy, sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on his head.

"Potter, Harry!' After a suspiciously long time the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as other kids approached the Hat.

"Stevens, Diana!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Telcontar, Nicholas!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Telcontar, Skye!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Alexander!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wayland, Hailey!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

After dinner and the school song, the first-years were led to their dormitories by the sixth-year prefects. "Follow closely." The Prefect knocked with an eagle door knocker.

The eagle asked, "Which came first, The Phoenix or the Flame?" The prefect turned to the first-years and waited for someone to have the answer.

Brook piped up, "A circle has neither a beginning or end, so it goes on forever." The eagle bowed its head and the door opened.

"Gather around here please. Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. Girls are upstairs to your right and boys, same on your left. Thank you, and I hope you have a good night." Brook climbed the stairs and walked over to her bed.

…...

Nicholas was jerked awake by what he assumed Ron's snoring. Across from him, Neville Longbottom slept, hugging his pillow. He looked over and saw Harry, Dean, and Seamus sleeping peacefully. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his head under his pillow, hopefully muffling the snores. A few snores later, Nicholas joined everyone in the blissful state of sleep.

Wynter sat in the common room, enjoying the warmth of the dying fire. She couldn't sleep because some of the girls didn't know how to be quiet when they slept. Being in the dungeons didn't help either. Hell, you could hear the boys bickering about absolute nonsense.

'Who cares if Goyle's socks smell like moldy cheese! I bet even Crabbe doesn't give a crap! Actually...his socks probably smell like cheese too...' Wynter bitterly thought. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep, listening to the crackling of the fire.

Alexander was roughly waken by the footsteps of his roommates as they left the dormitory to risk the quiet corridors of the school. He rolled over, tucking the covers under his chin, and fell asleep quickly.

Brook opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was in a spacious room decorated with banners of blue and bronze silk hanging from the rafters. An elegantly carved door opened as a young woman entered the room.

"Brook Aspenelle, right?" Brook nodded suspiciously as the woman continued. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. The reason you are here is because you and your friends seem to be the only living descendants of the four Founders." The door opened, and more people walked in. Brook looked towards Nicholas and Alexander, only to see puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh Alex~! Look who it is~!" Wynter teased as she walked in. She looked very calm about this strange dream thing. She met Brook's gaze before it shifted to the Founders.

"I see that you have a very interested pupil, Rowena." A dark-haired man spoke, eyeing Brook and the other students.

Rowena snapped, "Of course she's interested, Salazar. She's my apprentice and heir to the Ravenclaw riches. That also applies to the other apprentices. Correct?"

The man who spoken and a tall, blonde-haired wizard nodded in agreement as the door opened once more, revealing a dark-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Rowena. Godric. Salazar."

The three others addressed the woman in sync. "Helga." Helga moved forward, black and yellow dress sweeping the ground.

"I'll take the apprentices to get their uniforms. Come along, children." Brook, Wynter, Alexander, and Nicholas followed Helga down to the storage rooms and opened a heavy iron door. She waved her hand over four trunks and the lids opened. Brook knelt down and pulled a blue under tunic out, followed by a light bronze tunic that slides over the under tunic. Helga gestured to the trunks.

"These trunks contain your uniform that you will wear at all times of day to let others know that you are in training to the Founders. I will wait outside for you to be finished changing." Helga left the room as the apprentices took off their normal black robes and slipped into the uniforms.

Alexander looked up as Brook walked back towards the group, wearing the uniform of Ravenclaw. Her blue and bronze tunics glowed as one color in the brightly shimmering sunlight. He looked down at himself and sighed as Brook pulled her hair up into a tight French braid, securing it with an eagle barrette, jeweled with sapphire and topaz. He wore a pair of black jeans with a yellow shirt, and a black cloak secured with a badger engraved on the pin. He looked like a bumble bee. Wynter approached the two in a pair of silver, leather pants. On her torso, there was a dark green, long-sleeved shirt that hugged her form perfectly. A large, silver snake had been embroidered on the back and a hood rested lightly on her head.

"Yeah, I'm liking this whole Founder-thing-a-ma-what's-it," she exclaimed. "I mean look at me! I have an awesome ass! Geez, who knew."

Brook rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Wynter on the head with her wand. Alexander facepalmed. "Wynter…"

When Nicholas came out, he was wearing a pair of dark red, almost maroon, jeans and a long-sleeved golden shirt. Instead of a cloak, he wore a dorky-looking cape that was just a bit darker than his jeans. A solid gold lion was pinned over his right breast. In his mind, he looked heroic; very much the brave lady-killer he had always been. But in the minds of others, he looked like an idiot.

Helga entered the room and led the apprentices back upstairs to their mentors. Rowena was shocked by the similarities between her and her apprentice.

"Thank you, Helga." The apprentices immediately split off to stand beside their mentors. Wynter, Alex, and Brook sniggering at Nicholas's clothes as he followed his mentor to his study.

"Brook." Brook and her friends split off and followed their mentors to their studies. Rowena opened her study and led Brook inside. "Take a seat." Brook sat down across the desk from Rowena as she closed the door. Rowena picked up a bow carved from one branch of a Bronze Oak and handed it to her apprentice.

"This will be your main weapon while you train with us. You will only use magic when necessary. This rule applies to the real world as well."

Brook looked at her mentor and asked, "But for lessons?" Rowena smiled.

"You and your friends will cross that bridge when you get there." Rowena moved over to an extra quiver hanging on a coat hook, handing it to Brook. "Put this on. Never take it off." Brook nodded and slipped her new bow into her quiver. She looked out the window and saw that it was getting close to dusk.

"Rowena?"

Rowena looked outside and sighed. "I was hoping to start training today, but that will have to wait till tomorrow. You may go back to your bed." Brook vanished from Rowena's view.

Wynter silently followed behind Salazar. It was strange to her, how someone so average-looking, struck her to the core with fear. She knew he was dead; he couldn't hurt her because zombies don't exist, but her normally playful, witty, sarcastic self was cowering in the far corners of her consciousness. They entered a little, brown room with a table in the center. Salazar turned to Wynter and started to inspect her.

"I was expecting the Malfoy's boy, but I suppose you will do fine. At least you're a pure-blood," Salazar muttered. "Over on the table, there are some...Muggle weapons you are to carry at all times. When you put them in your belt, you will awaken." The end of his blabber sounded a bit recited, but Wynter didn't dare speak.

'Wow! Love the logic in my life! Flashing back to reality when you touch stuff. A normal everyday thing,' Wynter thought sarcastically. She walked over to the table and saw two shiny katana. This puzzled her, yet she loved it. She was a British person, using katana! One had a dark green sheath and the other had a silver one. As soon as she slid them into her belt, she "flashed back" to reality.

Alexander stood next to Helga, she spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Alexander, you will be training with me." She pulled out what seemed to be a throwing knife and handed it to him. Alexander unsheathed his weapon, seeing the badger on the blade. "When it is unsheathed another will replace it, meaning you will have an infinite amount of blades."

Alexander smiled. "I won't let let you down, Miss Helga."

"I know, child. I believe in you," Helga smiled as Alexander left the room, going back to the real world.

Brook jolted awake and saw sun beams reaching through the only window in the girl's dormitory. Her bow rested on her back as she got out of bed, feet touching the cold floor.

"Morning, Brook." Diana greeted. With a quiet morning, Brook walked over to her trunk and opened it. To her shock, her trunk was filled with outfits in blue and bronze silk and cotton fabric. She changed swiftly and slipped on the bronze leather boots, after pulling her hair back with an eagle pin. She left the Ravenclaw Tower and headed downstairs.

Sharp eyes flashed open and they searched for the awesome katana and some sexy leather pants. Wynter breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted both. She was huggling, hugging/cuddling, her blades and her pants were folded neatly in her open trunk, along with the shirts.

'Weird. I never fold my clothes...eh oh well!' Wynter cracked her joints and pulled on her clothing. After she slipped the katana into her belt, she put her hair in pigtails. She wiggled them around a little. 'Oh! I hope they like hair!' She made an in-human squeal of excitement and headed upstairs.

Alexander awoke to the sound of birds as he silently looked around. His knife still attached to his belt, he smiled and went to his trunk. He saw his yellow shirts and black cloak he would happily wear. He fastened his cloak, attached his knife to his belt, combed his hair and headed upstairs to the great hall, beaming proudly.

Brook headed into the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. As she started to eat, she caught a glimpse of one of the other Founder relatives. She was walking and chatting with some random nameless Slytherin girl. Nicholas and Alexander were walking and talking together as they headed to the Hufflepuff table. Brook got up and walked over to them.

"Nicholas. Alexander." The two boys turned to face Brook.

"Brook." They replied in unison. Wynter jogged over to the Hufflepuff table, hair bouncing. Brook rolled her eyes and smirked at Wynter's childish behavior.

"I see that you have taken the Founders' rule to heart, " said Wynter. Brook pulled her bow off and held it in her hands. She turned away.

"Want to start learning our weapons?" Wynter smirked and unsheathed her two katana, almost beheading Alexander in the process. Alexander unsheathed his knives.

"Let's do this,"Alexander dramatically stated. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, you look stupid. Wynter, put those away before you cut someone's head off. Alex, you're gonna stab my eye out," Nicholas reprimanded. Brook swung her bow back over her shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Coming?" Brook asked. The three others followed Brook outside to the Quidditch field. Targets were already set up for Brook and dummies were set up for the others. "Now, the dummies are colour coded so Alex, yours are yellow, Wynter, green, and Nicholas, red. Mine are blue." Brook moved forward and nocked an arrow to her string. Wynter casually walked to her dummies and waited for Brook's signal to start. She didn't want to risk an arrow to her head so she waited. Nicholas seemed to have the same idea, but Alexander thought it was a brilliant idea to start all by himself. He unsheathed his knives and started to throw. His accuracy was great and his speed was fantastic, seeing as he hit 18 out of 20 targets after about 10 seconds.

Brook rolled her eyes. She raised her hand and brought it down. Wynter ripped her katana out and sliced figure after figure, grateful for the ballet lessons she was forced to attend when she was younger. Nicholas boldly unsheathed his sword and sharply cut through his dummies. He looked like a proud knight, battling for his king. He looked like a truly brave Gryffindor. Brook shot arrow after arrow, hitting the target with every shot. Unknown to the apprentices, students and teachers were gathering around the Quidditch field, watching in shock as four first-years were demolishing dummies used by seventh-years for spell practice. Applause sounded from around them, shocking the students out of their battle meditations.

"Very nice display. But I must insist that the students go back to their classes." said Dumbledore. Brook slid her bow back into her quiver and felt the comforting weight of thirty arrows on her back, hidden from view by a very powerful enchantment. "The four of you, I must insist that you hand your weapons over to me. They are too dangerous for first-years to have."

Brook snapped, "We will not give up our weapons. Don't ask for them again, unless you would like to be used as target practice for Alexander and me. Trust me, we don't miss." Brook walked away, followed by Alexander. Wynter, shocked at Brook's behavior, stumbled very gracefully behind the two. Nicholas sighed.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, sir. Brook just has a bit of a short fuse. I don't mean any offence, but it's necessary for us to carry these weapons at all times. I assume you understand, sir," Nicholas turned and walked to class with the other students.

Surprisingly, they had the same classes, not following the house rules. The first class they had was Potions and even though they took Wynter's 'legal' shortcut, they found Nicholas, cauldron out and all.

"CRAP! Dang it, Nicholas I wanted to be the first one!" Wynter pouted. She went over to him and gave him a light little smack on the head. She then sat down to pout some more. Brook walked over and sat next to her as Alexander sat down next to Nicholas. Wynter continued to pout until Professor Snape walked into the room. She straightened up and hardened her eyes into a soft glare. As Snape glanced around the room, he met her glare and gave a brief nod that she returned.

'Being the only Slytherin in a potions class! That's what I call pressure! I hope the rest of the classes won't be so...awkward...with a capital A,' Wynter thought. Brook waved to Diana as Professor Snape turned to face the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. You are never to speak while I am talking, for you are to listen to my instructions carefully and obediently," Snape stated, deciding to lay down the rules at once, for he didn't want a repeat of what the Weasley twins did last year. Or the other years before that. Plus the fact that this class was pretty much Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, save for a few measly Gryffindors and his one Slytherin. Right after his introduction speech, he set them to making a simple Boil-cure potion. Almost immediately, a few Hufflepuffs goofed up and were sent to the hospital wing. Wynter was suddenly very, very glad to be Brook's partner. Simple potions were the only ones she hadn't experimented with and finished to perfection. She absolutely adored potions. She made them in her spare time and to trick her neighbors! Hey, The Bungledwarfs are happy being homeless, so I don't see anyone complaining. It seemed Brook knew exactly what to do so she just did what she was told. Until, of course, Snape came by to look.

"You're doing great so far Brook, but you don't grind, you crush," She told Brook. Of course, Brook, knew exactly why Wynter had said what she said. So she went with it and continued crushing.

* * *

There's a Poll on my profile if you want to take a look at it. Eventually I'll write all the side stories that I can for this series, and start work on another story. Again, Read and Review!


	2. Transfiguration and a Dumb Weasel

After Potions, the students headed upstairs to their Transfiguration class. A group of three Gryffindors approached. "Look what we have in our class. Two pretty girls." Brook and Wynter bristled at Ronald's statement.

"Oh, leave them alone Ron! They obviously don't care," Hermione stated.

"But," Ron lowered his voice to a whisper, "one is wearing leather pants she had better know she's gonna get some whistles." Wynter whipped around faster than Snape can disarm and punched him square in the mouth. Her electric green eyes pierced his very soul as she glared at him. Shocked, Ron got up, obviously embarrassed. He went over to Fred and George.

"I let her do that. I mean she's a girl, right?" Fred and George slowly shook their heads in disapproval.

"You should have hit on the Ravenclaw, they're much easier," Fred whispered. A few Ravenclaw girls must have been behind him because soon after that statement, he was pelted with books, pencils, and balls of paper. Fred and George ran away, laughing with several fifth-year Ravenclaw girls chasing them. Ron stepped forward and ran a hand down Brook's arm. This action angered Brook and she jerked her arm away.

"If you continue listening to your brother's advice, you're going to die very early in life," Brook threatened. She then turned and stalked away, leaving an extremely confused Ron and very embarrassed Hermione behind.

Alexander walked up the stairs on his way to second period. He was suddenly slammed harshly against the stairway wall by a, still, very angry Wynter.

"Hey! What did I do! I'm innocent!" Alexander shouted. Wynter turned back towards him, a scowl planted on her face.

"Sorry. I'm just not in the best mood at the moment."

Alexander then smiled and said, "Let me guess Weasleys, huh? Sorry, Wynter. Can I carry your books for you?"

"Um..." This puzzled Wynter. He's never really been nice like this before. "I guess...but if you do something to my stuff, you're gonna have hell to pay!"

Alexander let out a little laugh, but quickly bit his tongue.

"I won't, promise," He took the books from her. "Here take my wand. If I do anything to your books, just chuck it off the astronomy tower, if you please."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She tentatively took his wand and put it in her boot next to her own. "Um, that's not really necessary, but ok..."

"Hey, stop flirting you guys! We're gonna be late for class!" Nicholas yelled. Brook was standing with him at the top of the stairs smiling. Wynter blushed fiercely and glared.

"I was NOT FLIRTING! Or feeling loved!" Wynter denied. She stormed up the stairs and ran the rest of the way to transfiguration, a large blush coating her face. Brook smirked and ran after her.

"Nice going, Nick! You just scared her away! I swear you're more evil than the Malfoys!" Alexander pushed past Nicholas and ran after Wynter and Brook with Wynter's books in his arms. Nicholas just chuckled and followed after his friends.

As Nicholas predicted, they were almost late. Wynter had flicked Alexander's wand at him when he got in the room. He skillfully caught it and placed her books on the table, a blush on his face as well. Since Nicholas walked, he was late.

"Detention, Mr. Telcontar! I expect more from one of my Gryffindors," Professor McGonagall snapped. As soon as the Professor and Nicholas left the room, Brook burst out laughing. Soon, Alexander joined her and so did Wynter.

"Hah, take that Nick! Karma's a jerk!" Alexander laughed. "Stupid sod! I knew he'd do something like that. Sorry about him Wynter, I mean he's just being stupid. So how 'bout...umm...well, I mean, like, I was wondering, if you'd umm..."

"If I'd what?" Wynter giggled out, still gaining her breath.

"Well...umm...I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner by the Black Lake? There's a nice spot there to watch the sun go down. I mean, only if you want to, I mean you don't have to..."

Wynter was flabbergasted. "WHAT! Did he just...no no he probably means both Brook and I. No WAY he would ask JUST me.' She thought about it and smiled.

"Sure! I think Brook will be fine with that. Sure! Sounds fun! You should invite Nicholas too!" Brook rolled her eyes and smacked her on her head.

"He means you and him. Like a date!" Wynter froze.

"Uhhhh...s-sure...I g-guess..." Wynter's blush came back with vengence. Alexander smiled along with a deep blush.

"Brilliant! I-I'll see you then," Alexander stuttered. 'OH MY GOD! Did she just say yes? No, she must be kidding. I can't believe it! Please, let her show up please please please let her be telling the truth!' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Brook.

"Alexander, wake up, it's almost time to go," Brook said. Brook then left Alexander to his thoughts. When she walked out of the classroom, she was abruptly showered by questions from Wynter.

"Does this mean he likes me? Should I dress up? What should I bring? Is he going to buy dinner? Do I have to bring money? How long are we going to be there? What should I do to my hair? Why do I feel like there is a fire on my face? Why did he ask me? When should I be there? WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" Wynter shook Brook back and forth. Brook shoved her off and smacked her a few times with a book.

"Wynter! Chill out! I bet he will get back to you later," she said. She spotted Nicholas walking in the hall and waved. He jogged over.

"Hey, Brook," he said. Brook stopped and smiled. "Would you like me to carry your books for you?" Brook handed her books over to Nicholas, and they started walking to Charms. Wynter and Alexander had just descended the stairs and stopped in shock.

"Hey, Alex, check it out! " Alexander let out a low whistle as Brook and Nicholas walked into the Charms classroom.

"Thanks, Nicholas." Nicholas sat down next to her before the red-haired Gryffindor sat down.

"Move on, Weasely. She's taken." Ron glowered at Nicholas as he turned back to Brook.

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you like her?"

Ron nodded. "But it looks like I'm too late. Nicholas has already taken her." Brook smiled and clutched Nicholas' arm, causing Ron to flush with anger and turn away.

'Heh, that will teach him not to flirt with me, that red-headed weasel!' Brook thought. Nicholas smiled and slipped her a piece of paper.

Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I would love to eat with you by the Black Lake, but it seems someone has taken the spot. So, would you like to meet me in the astronomy tower? Not the most romantic, I know, but I would love it if you would come.

-Nicholas

P.S. You don't have to bring anything I have everything covered.

Brook read over the note a few times and weighed the proposal.

"That sounds wonderful, Nicholas," Brook responded with a grin. Nicholas smiled.

"Very well then. It's a date."

Brook celebrated in her mind. 'Me, of all the people, was going on a date! With Nicholas! I can't wait to tell Wynter.' Just as the thought crossed her mind, Wynter and Alexander walked in. Brook got up and pulled Wynter away from Alexander.

"Wynter, Nicholas asked me go with him on a date!"

Wynter's eyes widened as she yelled. "WHAT?!" Brook hushed her and looked around.

Nicholas and Alexander stood in a corner, talking quietly.

"Anyway, I just asked Brook to meet me tonight in the Astronomy tower for dinner." Alexander laughed.

"Really? Tonight of all nights. Just crazy."

Brook, Nicholas, Wynter, and Alexander exchanged glances from across the Great Hall. An anxious atmosphere hung around each person. With an unspoken signal, Brook and Nicholas got up and left the Great Hall. As they headed upstairs, Wynter got up and went outside, signaling to Alexander to follow after 5 minutes.

Alexander and Wynter made their way through the commons being careful not to be seen as they slipped out to the Black Lake. When they arrived, Alexander had already set up a nice spot under a tree close to the waters edge. There were floating candles all around and there was dinner waiting for them. Alexander smiled as he saw his creation and seeing Wynter smile happily.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Dig in!"

Alexander and Wynter talked for what seemed to be hours. As the sun went down,they sat under a large tree together, both feeling quite comfy. Alexander thought the night couldn't get any better. Wynter tentatively laid her head on his shoulder.

"This doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, you know," She stated, her tsundere showing a bit.

Alexander laughed. "I know that Wynter. Hey, you know somethin'?"

"Well, yeah, I know a lot of things," Wynter rolled her eyes, "Why?"

Alexander then leaned over to Wynter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Wynter blushed a deep blood red. She didn't know why she wasn't pushing him away by now, but instead she snuggled into his arm a bit more. As the sun set over the horizon, the two laid under the tree snuggled together. Alexander thought the night had gone perfectly.

Nicholas and Brook walked up the stairs hand in hand. Brook smiled.

"Nicholas…"

Nicholas smiled and said, "Nick. Call me Nick."

To Brook's surprise, a soft blanket was laid under the open windows and had a very beautifully-planned dinner placed on it.

She looked at Nicholas, eyes wide. "You're serious?" Nicholas laughed and taking her hand, walked forward until they were at the edge of the blanket.

"Sit down, Brook. Just relax and let your mind wander, after we eat. The House-elves helped me make this possible."

After dinner, Brook and Nicholas stood next to the railing, enjoying the setting sun and rapidly growing dusk. Brook jumped as Nicholas slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Nick." He smiled and gently kissed her as the rising moon bathed their faces in silver moonlight. With a great toll, the clock tower banged nine o'clock. It startled Brook and Nicholas, splitting them apart. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?" asked Brook. Nicholas smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Actually see you tonight."

Brook ran into Rowena's study, ten minutes late. "Sorry, Nicholas and I had dinner." Rowena got up and walked around her cherry-oak desk, dark blue dress sweeping the elegant rug. "It's alright. I am glad to hear that you and Nicholas are getting to know each other better. Maybe as you get older, it'll turn into something else."

Brook felt her cheeks start to get hot and turn red. Rowena laughed and turned to a door. "This is a door enchanted with the exact same wards as Hogwarts. I'll be teaching you all about them and how power and enchant wards across many fields. Let's begin."

Across the building, Nicholas and Godric stood in a darkly paneled room with black targets on the wall. "You will be working on your perception skills. Picking out the enemies from your allies. Black is an enemy and silver is an ally." Godric turned and headed towards the far wall, where a chair waited for him. "Nicholas, has anyone caught your eye?" Nicholas blushed and was shocked to hear Godric's laughter come from the other side of the room.

"You like Rowena's apprentice, don't you?" Nicholas turned back to the targets and started working on the assignment, a light blush on his face. Godric smiled and bent over his work that he had to give to Helga soon.

Alexander walked into the Hufflepuff training chamber. Helga was at the window looking through an old book. Alexander coughed for her attention.

"Oh! Alexander, lovely to see you dear. Let's begin. It's about time I show you the great history of Hufflepuff," Helga said. She pulled out her wand a flicked it towards a stack of books. The books floated to Alexander's desk. He started to read, filling his head with new flying techniques as well as fighting. It was amazing to him how much of a rich history his house had.

"Miss Helga," Alexander said.

Helga turned to her apprentice. "Yes dear?"

"I've recently had...feelings. Not love, exactly, but it's Salazar's heir. We recently went on a date and I don't know how to talk to her now. Do you think she will want to change the relationship we had before?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, I see. Well, its not uncommon to see a change in behavior, but you must know that girls are sensitive. What you must do is find out if this feeling is love and if its for her. If it is, don't worry. No matter what happens you'll find a way to make it work. Protect her and you should know soon enough. You're smart though so use your brain. If you're brain fails use your heart." Alexander smiled and stood.

"Thank you so much Miss Helga! I've gotta wake up now, but I'll be back as soon as possible," he said. She smiled and watched as her apprentice left.

As Wynter walked into her training room, the first thing she noticed was that her wand was on the table. Brow furrowed, she approached and grabbed her wand.

As soon as her hand touched the wand, there was a loud shout. "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand. She was so caught off guard, she fell gracefully on her butt.

"Ow. Well, that's one way to greet your apprentice," she muttered as she dusted her pants.

"And you should have been more ready," Salazar countered. He approached Wynter's wand and tossed it to her. She caught it with skill.

"Eh, that's debateable," Wynter shrugged. "I would have been ready if I had known enemies could lurk in the dream world."

"If I had been an enemy, I would have killed you. If and would are not good words to use in an excuse. We are going to work on your reflexes for the rest of the week. It is always important to have good reflexes," Salazar explained. Wynter nodded.

'At least I don't have to tell him about Alexander asking me out. He would probably lecture me on how I should be with another Slyth-'

"Expelliarmus!" Salazar shouted, cutting off Wynter's thoughts. Her wand, once again, flew across the room.

"Damn," she muttered, as she picked up her wand. She looked out the window and noticed it getting dark. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll work on my reflexes a bit O.K?"

"Yes, please do that. I expect more from you next session." Wynter started towards the door, all her defenses up to avoid another attack. "One more thing." Wynter turned back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful with your trust, Wynter. Use your mind and shield your privacy. You may regret not doing so," he said. She met his stare and nodded.

Wynter awoke very cold and blanketless. She could not shake the uneasiness she felt deeply rooted in her core. Those last words had been a warning. She knew that he must have figured out or known about Alexander and she was beginning to think it was not a good idea. Sighing, she stretched her muscles and popped her knuckles like always.

'Who cares, what old dead people say. My trust is given to those who deserve it.' She showered, brushed her teeth, dressed and made her way up to the common room to fetch her blanket. Today, it was hanging on the chandelier. 'How convenient. Looks like I'm missing breakfast today,' she thought.


	3. Discoveries and Friendship

Nicholas woke up to the sound of screaming. '_Ugg...Fred and George must have pranked the fifth year girls.' _He slowly got up and slipped on some elastic unidentified object. He looked back at what he slipped on. It was a bra. He bolted up and ran to the common room. Female undergarments were strewn all over the room.

"Oh! Hey Nicholas. What's up?" Fred causally called as he ran from a blond-haired girl. Nicholas rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

He left the Lion's Den and headed towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast and to meet his friends.

"Hiya Nick!" called Alexander. Nicholas casually walked up to Alexander. "So Nick, I heard about the Gryffindor commons prank. What did'ja do?"

Nicholas sighed. "Fred and George took all the fifth-year girls' undergarments and 'decorated' the common room with them."

Alexander burst into laughter, shocking Brook who had come to join them at the Hufflepuff table. She rolled her eyes and hit both of the boys upside the head.

"Brook! I was just telling Alex about the prank that Fred and George pulled on the Gryffindor fifth year girls." Brook sighed and sat down next to Nicholas, reaching for her breakfast.

After breakfast, the trio made their way to potions. Footsteps sounded behind them as Wynter slowed to a walk beside Alexander. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. Apparently, some of my housemates decided it would be a good idea to hang my blanket up on the chandelier. 'No girls! We should put it on the top part so SHE CAN'T REACH IT!'" Wynter's voice slowly grew louder as she mocked them until she shouted at the top of her lungs. The few Slytherins still in the area "mysteriously"disappeared.

"Why didn't you just use magic to get it?" Alexander chuckled. Wynter groaned and remembered the levitation spell they had learned in the second Charms lesson.

"I'm crazy. I'm also worse at charms than Seamus. And that's saying something, you know."

Brook laughed. "You're not crazy, just forgetful." She dodged a smack from Wynter's textbook as they entered the dungeons. Nick chuckled at Brook's antics as the bell rang, sending them to their seats. Again, Professor Snape swept in, surprising most of the students.

"Today, you will be working on making healing potions,"He said. " If they are good, then they will be used in the hospital wing. Instructions are on the board. You have the entire period, get started."

Wynter and Brook used the entire period to their advantage, making the best batches in the class. Professor Snape stopped by their desk and said, "Five points to Ravenclaw. Five points to Slytherin. You two have excellent skills and that is a good thing to have in my class." Wynter and Brook exchanged looks as he walked away.

"Yes! A compliment from Professor Snape! I love those!" Wynter whispered. She loved approval from Snape because he was often called the hardest teacher to please. It made her happy that she could make such a person content.

He sent a look towards the two girls and waved his hand. "Get out of here." Brook and Wynter raced out of the classroom and entered the main part of the school.

"How many minutes till class is over?" Brook rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand.

"Tempus." The time appeared in front of them as Brook answered, "About ten minutes. We can use this to walk to Transfiguration."

"Awww! But I don't wanna gooooo!" Wynter groaned. "Do we have to? We can go get muggle food instead~! She added in a sing-song voice.

Brook sighed. "We're about a few miles from any Muggle cities, and we can't go to Hogsmeade either." Wynter pouted, but gave up, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

"C'mon, Brook, lets head to that damn Transfiguration class." The two girls headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, excited about their achievement in Potions.

"Wynter? Have any first-years made any potions that could be used in the hospital wing before?" Wynter shook her head in denial.

"I think we're the first. Good thing too. I would never trust any other first-year," she said. Brook nodded as the bell rang.

"Looks like we judged it perfectly! No idiotic Gryffindors in yet." They walked in and took their usual seats, saving two. Alexander and Nicholas rushed in, faces red from running.

"There you guys are. We were curious why Snape let you two out so early," Nicholas panted.

"Oh, no real reason. Just the fact that I'm badass and made the perfect health potion!" Wynter gloated, stoking her ego "See! Muggle games aren't completely useless!" Brook slapped her upside the head and turned to face the boys. "We made two of the best healing potions in the class. Snape let us go, before Wynter here decided to mess up someone else's potion." She sent a glare towards Wynter, looking innocent as can be.

"What? Me? Sabotage someones potion? Well, I'd never...ok so you know the sucker in front of us? Don't remember who was there, but I slipped something called a donut into their potion. A donut is a kind of muggle food apparently! It's really good!" Wynter said.

Brook sighed and waved her hand towards Wynter. "This is what happens when you put a bored Snake in Potions first thing in the morning." Alexander thought for a moment or two.

"Wynter, what does a donut look like?" he asked.

"Its a circle with a smaller circle inside! Why?"

Alexander slammed his head down on his desk. "That "sucker" was me," He sighed. "Well, thanks Wynter. Now I get to clean up after 8th period potions for nothing." Wynter, Brook, and Nicholas burst into laughter at the realization that Wynter had pranked her friend. "Wynter, If we want to get involved in pranking, we should ask Fred and George. They're the two pranksters in Gryffindor House."

Wynter smirked at Brook. "I know. I actually talked with them yesterday. They will meet us by the Black Lake during our free period." Wynter cheered and fell silent as the bell rang. "Today, we will be working on turning a book into an animal. The animal depends on your skill at life forms." Within minutes, Nicholas, Alexander, and Brook had turned their books into a lion cub, a badger, and an eagle. " Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Wynter, who had always struggled with Transfiguration and Charms, turned her book into an apple, a ball, a stick, and a pencil, before finally turning the pencil into a small green vine snake. Professor McGonagall walked past, shaking her head at Wynter's animal. "Maybe you should try and get some tutoring from your friends." Wynter flipped her off behind her back, earning a glare from Brook.

'_Damnit! I have to get better at this! I suck! Well, at least I have something to do in my free time,'_ She thought. She turned the pitiful little snake back into a book and left the class. Brook, Nicholas, and Alexander caught up with her, laughing and talking.

"So Wynter, I heard what Professor McGonagall said about you needing tutoring…"

"I don't need tutoring! She's just stupid. Besides I'm not that bad and tutoring is for babies. I can do just fine on my own, thank you very much."

Brook pointed out gently, "It's not bad that you need tutoring. Each of us needs tutoring in something. Alexander needs help in Herbology, Nicholas needs help in Potions, and I need help in Astronomy. You see, it's not that bad."

Wynter rolled her eyes. "Yes, you people need help, but help is different than tutoring. Tutoring is for stupid people who don't know how to do it! I know **how**, but in just not very good at it thats all," she argued. Brook smiled grimly as Alexander spoke up.

"Wynter, Everyone needs help in something. Just stop being so stubborn and let me and Nick help you."

"NO! I don't need help! I'm fine on my own! God, what do you people not understand about 'I'M FINE'!" Wynter's eyes glowed with defiance and malice as she spoke. Brook took a few steps back and said, "Fine. I'll go to the library. Maybe then you'll see that we're only trying to help!" She spun around and walked off. Nicholas sent a glare at Wynter and followed Brook. Alexander hesitated. Wynter turned around to face the other way.

"Follow me if you want or follow them, it doesn't matter to me. Just know that I won't look for help until I drop to the ground from exhaustion," she paused. "And tell Brook I'm still her best friend, I just don't need a crutch to lean on." She held her head high and walked to Charms.

Alexander raced to catch up with Wynter and said, "Brook probably won't forgive you for a while. She's pretty stubborn for a Ravenclaw."

Wynter sighed. "I know, but I just want her to know. I had a friend a while ago that didn't know that friends had fights. So when he and I had a huge fight he just stopped talking to me all together. I don't want that to happen to us,"

Alexander nodded and answered, "Well, Brook's stubbornness comes from her mother's death when she was six. Death Eaters killed her, so she lives with her dad now. Don't tell her I told you that, because I don't want to be turned into a turtle...they smell."

Wynter laughed. "I would like to see that. I love painted turtles. You know, the ones you find in ponds?" Alexander looked around and continued.

"Her father is a pureblood, and her mother was a muggleborn. I asked my dad to do some research on the Aspenelle family during the summer and the information that he found out was incredible!"

"Really? C-can you find out anything about anyone or...is it just the history file?"

"Pretty much anyone. My father's really good at investigating other Wizarding families."

Wynter's eyes widened slightly, "Have you looked me up before?"

"No, why?" Alexander asked.

Wynter sighed in relief. "No reason. Just curious." She smiled and they walked into Charms.


	4. Flying and Herbology

Alexander was confused about Wynter's reaction and decided to talk to Brook. He saw the two walking ahead of him after Charms and ran to catch up. "Brook? Can I talk with you privately?" Brook shrugged and gestured to Nicholas to walk ahead.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alexander looked around.

"Well, I was talking to Wynter earlier," Alexander flinched at what was to come. "And I told her about how my dad can look up the history of a family. I kinda sorta told her 'bout stuff about a certain someone and she got really nervous. Do you know about that?"

Brook rolled her eyes, knowing the 'someone' was her. "Alexander. Why did you tell Wynter about my home life?" Alexander grinned slightly.

"Well, I was telling her about how your stubbornness came into play…"

Brook smirked, fingering her wand, "Be thankful we're not allowed to use magic outside of class." Alexander's eyes widened and he scurried outside. He entered the greenhouse and was instantly hit with the smell of dragon dung. Wynter smirked at Alexander's entrance and quickly wiped her face of all emotions as he came over to join her. Brook and Nicholas followed closely and joined the two friends at their station.

"Alright class, today we are going to study the Devil's Snare. It's very deadly when you do not know how to subdue it. The only way we know is to use the Lumos spell. Open your books to page 13 and read the five sections on Devil's Snare. Answer the questions for homework tonight, and please have them in full sentences," ordered Professor Sprout. Wynter groaned and opened her book. She despised homework with a passion. Besides, she already knew everything about this damned plant. She didn't need to read everything again. So, she picked up her quill and started the homework.

On the other hand, Brook didn't mind homework. Afterall, it was in her mind not to complain when assigned things you didn't want to do. As she started to read, she looked over at Alexander who, predictably, left his book in his dorm. She watched him fumble with his belongings, before stifling a snicker as a book slapped his face. Wynter's arm was out holding her book. Gratefully and painfully he grabbed the book and started to read. During this whole ordeal, Wynter stayed on task writing answers down like nobodys business. This made Brook laugh even more, but all that showed was a grin that spread across her face.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and started to work on the homework. The bell rang, ending the class. Papers flew around the greenhouse as the students rushed out.

When he exited the building, he saw brooms lined up on the ground; a broom per student.

'_Well, this oughta' be fun.' _He thought. He walked next to the first free broom he saw. Nicholas looked up and saw the girls stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the brooms. Alexander approached and said, "Well, the girls hate flying in general. From what I've heard, they've talked to Madam Hooch and have agreed to attempt this class. Well, Wynter has anyway. Brook is staying firmly on the ground and working on her Herbology homework."

Nicholas laughed. "Wynter won't last one minute in this class." Alexander laughed and nodded in agreement. They watched Wynter walk up to a broom across from them, pure determination printed on her face.

"Alright, my name is Madame Hooch. I will be your flying instructor today and every other day you are in this class. Now, hold your right hand out over the broom and say 'up',"she addressed. Her voice was strong and commanding.

Soon after she finished, everyone, excluding Brook, started shouting up.

"Up!" Alexander shouted. The broom flew right into his hand, no problems. Nicholas followed soon after. Wynter, however, struggled to get it to move.

"UP!...UP!...UUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Wynter angrily shouted. The broom didn't move whatsoever. Not even an inch. Enraged, Wynter screeched at the damned thing.

"UP!" Suddenly, the broom streaked up and smacked right into her face knocking her back. Nicholas snickered lightly, while Alexander fell to the floor laughing his head off. Wynter lay there for a few minutes before slowly getting up, an electric green aura surrounding her and her hair covering her glinting eyes.

"Oh shit, Alex RUN!" Nicholas shouted. Alexander's laughter stopped slowly. He got up and glanced at an angry Wynter.

"Alexander, you should take his advice," Wynter said. Her voice was sugar-coated and a large grin was on her face. She looked a bit like a serial killer right then, and Alexander didn't want to die yet. He started to run after Nicholas, but he didn't make it far, for Wynter is **very** fast when angered. A broom handle came down and snapped over his head. Alexander fell to the ground rubbing his head, trying to stay awake.

"Ouch," he whimpered. All the anger faded from Wynter's features and she threw the broom in some random direction, coincidentally hitting Brook's leg. Brook looked up and saw the class, frozen, staring at Wynter and Alexander.

"Damnit! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you badly! Are you ok? Do you need a doctor? Did you get amnesia? OH MY GOD WHAT IF I GAVE HIM AMNESIA! What's your name? What are you? Where are you? ALEX!" Wynter fussed. She shook him, which was not helping his headache.

Brook walked over and said, "Wynter, stop shaking him. Actually, all of you back off! Give him some space!" She gently placed her wand to his head and muttered an incantation to a diagnosis spell. Brook sighed and spoke, as she put her wand away and helped Alexander stand up. "Turns out all he has is a very bad headache. All he needs is a headache potion and he'll be good. Wynter? Have any on you? Actually, never mind. _Accio_ Headache Potion." A green potion flew towards Brook and she handed it to Alexander. "Drink up. The entire thing, or I'll force it into you."

Alexander cringed, but drank the potion. To his surprise, it wasn't all that bad, though, it tasted like grass, it wasn't bad. He handed the bottle back to Brook. Right after, he was glomped by something soft and short. He looked down and saw a black-haired head bury into his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know my own strength sometimes. Please don't hate me!" Wynter's voice was muffled, but clearly heard. Alexander chuckled.

"It's fine, Wynter. I'm better now, see?" He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. They were interrupted by a catcall from Nicholas. The bell rang, sending them scurrying to Defense.


	5. The Interrogation

After Defense, Brook looked back towards her friends, all heading to an empty classroom.

"Brook! Come on!" Wynter and Nicholas wrapped their hands around Brook's wrists and pulled her towards the empty classroom.

"SIT." Brook looked around and saw that that there was no chairs around. "Watch this."

She waved her wand and four chairs appeared out of thin air, shocking everyone. "You know wordless magic?!" Brook rolled her eyes and sat down, followed by her friends.

"Dude...you gotta teach me that! Do you know how many amazing pranks I could pull off? Oh that would be so great~!" Wynter sighed at the glorious image of a library in shambles, books flying off the shelves, flitting around like butterflies.

Brook sighed and leaned forward, asking, "What do you want to talk to me about something that we couldn't talk about in the main hallways?" Wynter and Alexander exchanged glances, and quickly started speaking.

"Weeeellllll...AlexandertoldabouthowyoulostyourmothertheDeathEatersattackeandIwaswonderingwhereyoulearnedspellyoudidonAlexander."

Brook straightened up and her friends watched as a change came over her. "I learned more advanced spells than that from my father, William. He taught my sisters and I how to fight some of Voldemort's Inner Circle when I was eight, and my sisters seven and six. By age nine for me, I was expected to use silent incantations, and by age ten, I was working with the Department of Mysteries to find Death Eaters in hiding."

Brook sighed after the blow of information, which was maybe a little bit too much for her friends, who were gaping at her in astonishment. Nicholas's brown eyes were wide and his mouth had hit the ground.

"WHAT!? HOLY SHIT BRO, THAT'S AWESOME!" Now, that was the reaction she was expecting from Wynter.

"Yes, Wynter. I have worked with the ministry for a few years now…"

"That's very impressive, Brook," Nicholas stated, "but how did you get a job there? I mean would they even let you in?"

"My father is an Unspeakable, and, well, I was allowed to work with them, just under one condition."

"And that is?" Alexander asked.

"That I have to attend Hogwarts to find soon-to-be Death Eaters and report them back to the Department officials. I agreed, and so I came here."

"But how do you know if there are any here? And if they are here what do they look like? What if one of us is a soon-to-be Death Eater? Will you turn us in? What happens to them? Why are you taking them away? They haven't done anything yet! Why do you have to- OW!"

Wynter smacked Alexander on the head. "Shut up you nitwit. She doesn't need your questions."

"Well, I know that you have lots of questions, but I really can't answer them. Sworn to secrecy. Sorry."

Alexander pouted, whining.

"But I wanted to know the complete job description and line of work that you do..."

"SHUT UP! She's already said that she can't answer any of your questions, so stop asking!" Snapped Wynter. Brook sighed and waved her wand, vanishing Wynter's and Alexander's chairs, making them land very ungracefully on the floor.

"Brook!"

She looked so innocent, making Nicholas laugh, even though he knew she was guilty.

"We should probably get back to the Great Hall, you know, lunchtime and everything."

The four children walked out and up to the Great Hall, taking their usual seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm so looking forward to Christmas Break." sighed Wynter.

"But Christmas Break is about two months away!" exclaimed Alexander, Brook and Nicholas nodding in agreement.

"And why does it matter? Christmas Break is one of the closest breaks we have, excluding Easter Break."

Alexander sighed, and started stuffing his face with food, resulting in Wynter slapping him upside the head.


End file.
